The Noah Family
by amalieaco
Summary: Road Kamelot and Tyki Mikk is looking for someone, the noah of wrath who have been reborn. They meet voldemort, and let say, they made a impresion that left them spechless. Where is the new noah of wrath and how does this conect to Hogwart? How does Snape get involved? Who is the Noah of Wrath? Don't worry, Allen will appear later... but as who? the noah or himself, maybe both.


**Hey! This is my third fanfiction! Oh :O A cross-over between -man and Harry Potter (none of which I own). And if you are curently reading one of my other fanfiction I will have to ask you to wait a little longer before I update a new chapter there, ok? **

**Yeah on with the fanfiction :D**

**Words: 2135**

**Chapter one; looking for someone**

In a dark mansion sat about 20 to 30 people around a long table made if the finest wood that could be bought. At the very end of the table sat a snake like man. The clothing he was covering him was not made out of anything material stoff, but out of shadows. He was utterly terrifying and the air around him held power and darkness alike that would have made any person tremble with fear. His name was Tom Riddle, or the name the wizard world knows by, Voldemort.

Around him sat his most loyal Death Eaters, who also held the air of power, but some also helt the air of madness. All of the people had done things that most would have found disturbing just to please their dark Lord, Voldemort. And the show they pit up just to entertain him was something that would have left a normal person vomiting.

Right now they were all just eating in silent, but the atsmophere was tens and brutal as their Lord was smiling creepily, something that couuld only mean something disturbing, even in their standars.

Suddenly the big double doors flee open. The wizards and witches took their wands up immediately, ready to fight and protect their Lord. What came flying in was not something they expected to see. It was a dementor who came flying in with a speed that made it look like it was running for it's life, which was absurde as dementors do not dear anything.

Some seconds later a little girl with dark purple hair came running in after the dementor with a screeching pink umbrella in her left han. The girl was unusual white skinned to the point it almost looked wrong, she was wearing a balck dress that stopped a little over her knees, black and purple striped socks and some black shoes. Her clothes was clearly expensive and kind of looked like muggle clothes, but not quiet.

The withces and wizards did not know how to react the the scene. How would anyone react to seeing a little girl chase after a dementor and the dementor actually trying to escape from her?

"I have you knooow~" the girl sang as she flung her arms to the air. Suddenly about 4 candles came at the dementor in a speed no human could have escaped from, but the dementor barly got away. "aww, you still want to play chase? Ok, let me raise the pace"

The flying candles was now doubled up and they was flying in a speed the wizards and witches could not keep up with their sight. They heard a screching scream come from the dementor then saw three candles going through it. One hit it's right shoulder, other the stomach and the third hit it's head.

"Game over~" The girl skipped over to it with a big and innocent smile that could have fooled them if they had not seen what she just did. "why do we not continue our mind game you started but did not want to finnish. We have to see who's mind is stronger, you know?"

The girl's face was right infront of the dementor's cloacked head. No one have ever seen a dementor's face before without screaming, but the girl just seemed to have fun, like this was amusing to her.

Suddenly the demetor began to scream and trash around even though the candles was pierced through it's head. Some minutes later the dementor stopped screaming and became silent.

"It broke" the girl said disappointed. The dementor had just turned to dust. "What a weak creature it was. And I who was so excited to find a new creature."

The girl then turned around and saw a table full of people who was staring at her with shock and fear. No one have ever destroyed a dementor, and she is calling a _weak_ creature? Where did all the flying candles come from? How did this twelve year old girl do that? Did she kill it with just looking at it, and what is this mind game she was talking about?

"Oh, I did not see you there" the girl said with a big smile that made many of the Death Eaters questioned what saw was real or not. Only their Lord understood not to relay on a person's age or look as he him self once have been defeated by a 6 month old boy, and how he had decived other's when he was younger by his look and age. But still he was surprised by what he just vitnesed. "My name is Road Kamelot, and you are?"

"How dear you adress to our lord, mudblood" said Bellatrix as she decided that the girl was just a faker and just wanted to get close to _her's _lord. No way that little trix with that dementor was real, probably just a illusunal.

"Did you just insult me?" Road said rasing a brow, daring her to say something. Bellatrix being the ignorant and stubborn follower of Voldemort stood up and pointed her wand at the girl.

"Crucio" Bellatrix hissed through her teeth. No one adress to _her _lord without him talking to them first. The spell shout out and hit Road Kamelot right in her chest. Instead of falling down in pain as Bellatrix waited for, the girl laughed.

"What" Bellatrix shouted in confusion and fear. "You supposed to be in pain"

"Please, I was in more pain when I becam a Noah" Road said with a evil glint in her eyes. "I will show you pain"

Road sat on her pink umbrella and the umbrella lifted her in the air and flew her to Bellatrix, who was now standing as close to the wall as she could without running as she did not want to seeme weak infront of her lord. She was about to say something, but stopped. Her eyes was clouded and her mind was in Road's hands to play with. The vison she had was of her worst nightmares, and it kept on repeating and repeating.

Bellatrix saw her lord dieing again and again, at the same time he told her that she was no use for him anymore. The two thing she feared the most kept repeating and showed at the same time too. It felt so real, so fuckin' real! It hurt, hurt so much. She loved him, and would do anything just to be close to him.

"Please, please, PLEASE" Bellatrix shouted between her sobbing. She was violently shaking and could not stop. "make it stop, make it stop, PLEASE"

The whole room was filled with the noice of Bellatrix sobbing and pleading. Soon the vison of voldemort disappered and got replaced by her earliest memory of violence.

_There she stood covered in blood of her mother's. They had made her kill her and torture her for sleeping with a muggle. It was not her fault, it was their's, the muggles and her mom. If the muggles had not existed then her mom would not have made that choice and gotten pregnant with that muggle child. Not her fault, she did not want to, not her fault. _

_The 10 year old Bellatrix was shaking and crying, the people around her congratulated her for her good work. She have done the right thing and taken out that muggle lover. This is how it supposed to be, but why did she feel so bad? Why wouldn't the blood disapper when she washed herself? Why did not the face of her mother go away from her mind?_

_The muggles! It's all their fault! If they did not exist nothing of this would have happen. She would have had a happy life with her parents and she would never have to hide that she was a witch like it was some thing to be ashamed or afraid of. The muggles fault, all their fault._

"Make it stop" Bellatrix sobbed rocking back and forth. The pain and all that blood was hurting her. She never wanted that. "Please"

"I will make it stop, my dear" said a elegant male voice. As soon as he said it she stopped shaking and sobbing. Insteead she fell forward at the ground lifelessly. Over her stood a grey man with yellow eyes and dressed in a suit. He had marks on his forhead and a hat on top of his head. In his hand was a human heart...

"Sorry for Roads disturbance, but she always collect the weirdest creatures, and that thing was quiet interesting" said the grey gentleman with a smirk. Everbody in the room (ofcourse except Road) sat there shocked once again, they could not understand what was happening. It was like they couldn't think clear. "oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Tyki Mikk" Tyki introduced himself bowing a little and tipped his hat.

Voldemort decided that he had seen enough and stood up from his chair. These two people was dangerous, and making enemy with them is something that was not smart. They clearly had some powers they did not have, at least the girl, but there was still a question on how the man appearded behind Belltrix when there only was a wall behind her. And what happened to Bellatrix and the dementor. Did spells work on them?

"My name is Voldemort" he said bowing his head in respect back to them, making the Death Eaters shocked. What is happening? "And these are my loyal followers." In case some of them tried to harm him he had to make them see he had around 20-30 people to back him up. "And what brings you here?"

"I was playing with the flying thing" Road said with her head tilted to the left side. "And it flew in here, so I followed it. But to my disappointment it was just a weak creature, did not even put on a fight like that woman did. Oh, how fun it would have been if you haven't killed her, Tyki"

"Killed her" Voldemort asked shocked. "How did you kill her Mr Mikk"

"Just call me Tyki, and how I killed her" Tyki said with a big smirk and his right hand holding the tip of his hat. "you could say that I stole her heart"

Everybody in the room realised that the heart he held in his left hand was Bellatrix's. But how did he take it? She was not covered in any blood, and no wound was to be seen on her.

"and the reason we came here is that we are looking for someone" Road said while licking a lolipop. "They should be somewhere in this world"

"Who might this person you are lookinf for be, if I may ask" asked one of Lord Voldemort's followere who had caughy up on his Lord lead, Lucius Malfoy.

"You may" answered Tyki who was floating in the middle o the air. The death Easter was gapping at the sight of the two Noah floating. More at Tyki then Road as she was aitting on a unmbrella that could be the same as a bromstick, but they swear they sometimes hear it mumble. "we are looking for our missing sibling"

"and what's the name and gender of this sibling" asked a random Death Eather who had taken the courage to speak up.

"the human name and gender is unkown as we have never seen the new human form our sibling have been reborn as" Tyki answered.

"reborned?" one of the Death Eaters asked voicing their confusion.

"Yeah, reborn" Road said with a big happy smile. "The Noah of wrath has been reborned in this world"

**wow, wrote more then I thought I would.**

**Kind of feel bad about Bellatrix death after I wrote her 'flashback' or whatever that was. The Noah's can be real cruel, but maybe I will do something that sould bring her back, who knows.**

**Hope you like it and comment you thought of this chapter. I need ideas for this plot as I just wrote this because I wanted to see how it would be if Voldemort met the noah. I kind of have some ideas to what could happen next, but I need inspiration.**

**So comment!**

**Bye bye my sweet cookies.**


End file.
